Friendships and Relationship Drama
by MikkaMeesla
Summary: We delve deeper into Blaine's head to see what he's really thinking. Slight angst. Kurt/Blaine tension. I suck at summaries.


Hey! My second fanfic! *APPLAUSE*

I received several good reviews on my first one, which was interesting since I don't even ship that O.o

But whatever, I ship Klaine. Mostly because Kurt was my favorite character since season one, and Darren Criss was my favorite Starkid. And now! They're going to be together and adopt babies!

This was something I did while I was sick in bed recently (wah wah) so there may be a couple inconsistencies.

And hey, I'm only 13 so don't expect greatness from me!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Living at Dalton was great. There were great people, awesome classes, and no bullies.

No bullies. That was why I was here. I ran away from anything that could possibly hurt me, and in doing so I had lost all my confidence. The people here were kind and understanding, but nobody could possibly understand what I was going through.

Of course, I don't let my past get In the way of my life, and it isn't like anything traumatic happened to me, but I was always sort of distant. I had a bunch of friends but they were never truly close to me. And then, I met the strongest person I would meet in a very long time.

He is… God, there weren't even words to describe how amazing he is. It always seems like he's walking on air, even though he and I both know he has been through so much that would weigh him down. My chains tie me to the polished floors of Dalton Academy. I can't walk on air like the beautiful specimen that is Kurt Hummel. But I try.

When I first met him on the stairs on my way to Warblers practice, he looked dazed and a bit lost. The moment I revealed the immense popularity of the Warblers his eyes, as confused as they were, lit up. I probably would have left anyone else to fend for themselves in this mob of boys they call a school. I mean, they weren't my problem! But they way he carried himself, they way he needed me, made me think should give this handsome boy a hand, literally. I put his hand in my own and ran him over to the choir room.

As we ran through the hallway, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. I looked straight ahead to make it seem as if I wasn't interested. But who was I kidding. Of course I was interested! He pranced down the hall like a gorgeous gazelle. But who was I to be fawning over someone I had just met?

When we finally got there, I was a little late, but everyone waited for me. They started, and they had picked the perfect song. _Teenage Dream. _

This was absolutely perfect. I would be able to woo the object of my affections, without him even knowing. It was beyond perfect, if there is such a thing. We sang, and I looked right into his eyes. It went on, and he clapped the loudest and longest at the end of the performance… YES!

He clapped and clapped. I had noticed the way he was schocked when we sand about skin tight jeans. He even blushed a little, and that was fine with me. He was adorable. And to think, I had just met this guy!

Of course, he wasn't a new student. he was a spy. But I had a feeling that he wasn't really here to steal our set list. From the moment he walked in he, how did he put it? "Stuck out like a sore thumb". Listening to him lie his way into the choir room was entertaining if not absolutely enchanting. And that afternoon, as Wes, David and I brought him to coffee (my idea) I got to spen some tim alone with the petite brunette. Although, compared to my hobbit-ish figure I can't really call him petite. In fact, he was about 2 inches taller than me... But that isn't the point!

We talked and talked until he ran out of things to say. He was crying, and all I wanted to do was hold him. But all i could do was swap numbers with him and send him on his way. I should have been happy, I mea, I just got a cute guys number! But the circumstances made me realize that he needed a friend, not a relationship... This was gonna be tough.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alright! This was my fanfiction! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always good! I love hearing from you guys, and compliments are nice. But if you want to, you can leave harsh comments (but no hating please!) I love learning from my experiences, so help me out!

I'm debating whether or not I want to write a second chapter… Tell me what you think! And remember, as a student I am always looking to improve. Reviews are love!

*I do not own glee or anything affiliated with glee. If I did, Blaine and Kurt would have kissed by now instead of just flirting all the time… Just saying…


End file.
